


Winter Wonderland

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aunts & Uncles, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family fun, Fun, Gallavich, Husbands, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Snowball Fight, building a snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Franny wants to play in the snow with her uncles
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm totally in a Christmas mood so these little things will probably happen a lot 🙂 
> 
> Happy holidays 🎉

Winter Wonderland  
(Oneshot)

"I hate winter." Mickey grumbled, huddled into one of Ian's jackets, his hands stuffed into the pockets, growing numb by the minute. "Maybe instead of looking for our own place, we can get the fuck outta Chicago."

Ian grinned and chucked the perfectly round snowball in his hand at the back of Carl's head. It landed with a thud and Carl returned fire. "Well, we can't do shit now because you keep spending our money on beer."

Carl's snowball hit Mickey in the side. He flinched, grinding his teeth as Carl laughed and jumped the fence. Ian knew if Mickey could run after him, he would have. There was a glint in his eye that was usually there before mischief followed. 

"You drink that beer too, asshole." Mickey shook off the snow and moved to the steps. "I've always hated the winter. We need to go tropical."

Ian turned Franny onto Carl, showing her how to make the perfect snowball and soon she was chasing him. He moved up beside Mickey and wrapped his arms around him. "I burn like any other ginger does. Tropical is bad."

Mickey snorted. "Maybe, but this is bullshit."

It was close to Christmas, the schools were closed, the roads were questionable, making work difficult to get to at times. And like every winter season, they got a lot of snow and icy winds. Mickey hated it with a passion, Ian didn't mind it as much as he used to as a kid and Franny was busy having the time of her life. 

She convinced them to watch Frozen two hours ago and demanded they all go outside to build a snowman. And she sang that damn song so many times that even Ian was ready to pull her beanie hat down over her mouth. Mickey suggested tying her to the street light with her scarf but Ian put a stop to that. 

Debbie would have their asses when she got home. 

"You're the one who told her we could come out and build that fucking snowman."

Mickey elbowed him. "She kept calling me uncle Mickey. What the hell else was I supposed to do?"

That was true. Franny used all she had to get her way and one of Mickey's weaknesses since getting out of prison and getting married was being an uncle. He loved it, every moment of it. 

"Debbie will be home from work soon and she's supposed to take Franny to see Christmas lights." Ian took Mickey's gloved hands in his own and blew hot air on them. "Then we can go inside and warm up."

Grinning, Mickey turned to face him. "What did you have in mind?"

Ian gave the same grin as he leaned down, descending on his lips. "We go sit in front of the fireplace, we put The Grinch on and I make us both a big cup of hot chocolate."

Mickey groaned. "Fuck, that sounds good. Say it slower."

"Hot…. chocolate." Ian whispered it like they were tangled in bed. "I'm gonna cuddle you so hard you won't be able to get off the couch."

"Peppermint Patty needs to hurry the hell up." Mickey pulled his gloves off and tossed them to the ground, then slipped cold hands up Ian's shirt. 

Ian hissed. "That's cold."

"But you're so warm." Mickey shivered as he touched hot skin, allowing blood to flow freely again. "Come on, tell me more."

Just as he was about to explain the details of how to make hot chocolate, something that would have Mickey melting against him, Debbie pulled up and Franny ran to the gate with Carl hot on her heels. 

"Mommy!" 

"Hey, baby!" Debbie scooped her up in a big hug. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! We watched Frozen and built our own snowman."

The snowman was almost brown from the yard and looked nothing like Olaf. He looked like the ghetto version with one eye bigger than the other, a crooked nose and the middle section was too big. But Franny loved it. 

"I see that!" Debbie smiled and waved at Ian and Mickey. "Thanks guy, I owe you."

"Damn right you do." Mickey stomped up the steps and pulled Ian along with him by the hem of his shirt. "Fucking hate winter, fucking hate that Frozen song, fucking hate snowmen."

Ian followed him in like the love sick idiot he was and when Mickey ordered him to make hot chocolate, he did, happily.


End file.
